


Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.

by Johnlockedness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chris Martin - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Coldplay, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is alone on Christmas Eve. And wants to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful cover by Watsonwarrior (watsonwarrior.tumblr.com). Thank you so much dear! =3

The endless clatter of rain was beginning to rattle his nerves as John stared out of the window. The radio played softly and John recognised the familiar voice of Chris Martin. 

_‘When you’re still waiting for the snow to fall,  
It doesn’t really feel like Christmas at all.’_

He heaved a sigh.

“Are you doing well dear?” Mrs. Hudson asked as she entered the room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands.

“Mmh?” John asked as he roused from his quiet referee. He noticed the tray Mrs. Hudson had set on the coffee table beside his armchair and raised the wineglass which he held in his hand. “Sorry Mrs. Hudson,” he said, Indicating that he was fine.

“Oh it’s no trouble dear. I just thought I would look in on you, it being Christmas Eve and all.”

“I’m fine Mrs. Hudson.”

“Are you really, dear.” A pause. “I miss him too, you know.” She said gently.

John cringed, briefly closing his eyes and turning his head slightly away from her gaze. He remained silent.

Mrs. Hudson looked at him for a moment, worry clearly showing in her face. “Well I think I will just go downstairs now.” She said and leaned forward, kissing the side of his head. “Merry Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Hudson.” John said and he surprised himself with his stable voice.

She smiled down at him, seemingly satisfied with his current state. She turned around and made her way out of the room. He felt a twinge of regret and shame as he heard her walk down the stairs, but he really was in no mood for company. He wanted to be alone. Because he was. Alone.

He heard the chime of his mobile phone as he received a text message. And he stared at it for a moment before he reluctantly picked it up. 

_“Merry Christmas John.” – Mary Morstan_

He managed to smile faintly. He really liked Mary, but he was not ready to take on a romantic relationship with her yet. Mary. Ma-ry. Two syllables. Just as his name had two –

‘Damn.’ He thought and massaged the front of his head with his left hand. Glas of red wine held tightly in the other and he continued to stare blankly out of the window. It really didn’t feel like Christmas at all. And he wondered if it ever would again.


End file.
